defandomcom-20200214-history
Entertainment/12 Oktober 2012
Batman3.jpg|'Die Nolan-Trilogie ist beendet...'|link=http://de.batman.wikia.com|linktext=...doch im Batman-Wiki gibt's viel mehr zu entdecken|shorttext=Batman Scrubs.jpg|'Scrubs: Noch lange nicht vergessen'|link=http://de.scrubs.wikia.com|linktext=Schau ins Wiki und tausche dich aus|shorttext=Scrubs Game_of_Thrones2.jpg|'Game of Thrones'|link=http://de.gameofthrones.wikia.com|linktext=Der Winter naht im Wiki|shorttext=Game of Thrones Glee5.jpg|'Glee Fanfiction'|link=http://de.fafiktion.wikia.com|linktext=Schreibe deine eigenen Glee-Geschichten|shorttext=Glee WalkingDead.jpg|'Staffel 3 startet bald in den USA'|link=http://de.thewalkingdeadtv.wikia.com/wiki/3._Staffel|linktext=Erste Infos gibt's im Wiki|shorttext=The Walking Dead Supernatural2.jpg|'Supernatural'|link=http://de.supernatural.wikia.com|linktext=Die Winchester-Brüder und ihr dunkles Geheimnis|shorttext=Supernatural 919.jpg|'Two and a half Men'|link=http://de.twoandahalfmen.wikia.com/wiki/Der_Ding-Shop|linktext=Heute auf ProSieben: Der Ding-Shop|shorttext=Two and a half Men Himym2.jpg|'Das Warten hat ein Ende!'|link=http://de.how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com|linktext=Heute kommt die "Sinfonie der Erleuchtung"|shorttext=how i met your mother GreysAnatomy2.jpg|'Heute geht's weiter...'|link=http://de.greysanatomy.wikia.com/wiki/Hope_For_The_Hopeless|linktext=...mit der Folge: Hoffnung für die Hoffnungslosen|shorttext=Grey's Anatomy Slider_1.jpg|'Staffel 1 wird fortegsetzt'|link=http://de.newgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Valentine%E2%80%99s_Day|linktext=Heute auf ProSieben: One-Night-Stand|shorttext=New Girl BigBangTheory.jpg|'The Big Bang Theory'|link=http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com|linktext=Heute auf ProSieben: Kuscheln mit dem Gürteltier|shorttext=The Big Bang Theory Was ist los im Grey's Anatomy-Wiki? Monatliche Besucher 105.226 Aktive Bearbeiter 10 Seiten (gesamt) 327 Suchst du etwas? Entdecke Neue Anime-Seite Für die vielen Anime-Fans unter euch haben wir jetzt eine eigene Unterseite eingerichtet, die sich ganz diesem Thema widmet. Werf doch mal einen Blick in unseren neuen Anime Sub-Hub! Serien Hotel 13 Victorious Lostpedia icarly Cosmo und Wanda Wir empfehlen Warrior Cats Ghibli Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Narnia Godzilla Vorgestelltes Video thumb|right|300px Neuer Trailer für den ersten Teil der Hobbit-Trilogie! Beliebte Videos Schlag ein Video vor Twilight - Breaking Dawn Teil 2|Spinelli313|||http://de.twilight.wikia.com Marvel's The Avengers Eröffnungssequenz|Spinelli313|||http://de.wikia.com/Entertainment Game of Thrones - Die Story|Spinelli313|||http://de.gameofthrones.wikia.com The Cabin in the Woods Deutscher Trailer|Spinelli313|||http://de.wikia.com/Entertainment Avatar Die Legende von Korra|Spinelli313|||http://de.wikia.com/Entertainment James Bond Skyfall - Trailer|Spinelli313|||http://de.jamesbond.wikia.com/wiki/BondWiki Teilweise wolkig|Spinelli313|||http://de.pixar.wikia.com/wiki/Teilweise_wolkig Man of Steel - Deutscher Teaser|Spinelli313|||http://de.wikia.com/Entertainment Frankenweenie Comic-Con Homage Trailer|Spinelli313|||http://de.wikia.com/Entertainment Aus der Community Artikel vorschlagen Die neuen Bücher Von Nico T aus de.diedreifragezeichen.wikia.com Nico T bittet um Hilfe: Die neuen Bücher sind da und vielleicht hast du ja schon in das eine oder andere hineingelesen. Wie jedes halbe Jahr brauchen wir nämlich wieder Leute, die Informationen über die neuen Bücher ins Wiki eintragen. Dragonball GT auf Animax Von ElBosso aus de.dragonball.wikia.com ElBosso teilt mit: Wie manche von euch bestimmt schon wissen, laufen seit letzten Dienstag auf Animax Abends wöchentlich immer zwei Folgen Dragonball GT. Der Auftakt erfolgte natürlich mit "Ein fataler Wunsch" Die ersten Olympic Warrior Games Von Wurfelement aus de.warrior-cats.wikia.com Wurfelement gibt bekannt: Um der langen Warterei ein Ende zu setzen, kommen hier nun eure heiß ersehnten Infos zu den ersten Olympic Warrior Games 2012! Lieblings-Spezies Von Lene99 aus de.vampirediaries.wikia.com Lene99 will wissen: Ich hätte mal eine Frage: Was würdet ihr gerne sein? Ein Vampir, ein Werwolf, ein Geist etc... Schreibt es als Komentar und erklärt warum ihr so denkt. ;-) Playlist Von FinchelLover99 aus de.glee.wikia.com FinchelLover99 sagt: Da ja jetzt bald die 4. Staffel in Amerika anfängt (morgen *-*) dachte ich mir, ich frag euch mal, welche Songs ihr euch für die nächste Staffel wünscht. Es gibt bestimmt ein paar Songs, die ihr gerne hören würdet (: schreibt doch einfch ein Kommentar,:* Kinostarts im Winter Auf welchen Film freut ihr euch am meisten? Hotel Transsilvanien Die Hochzeit unserer dicksten Freundin James Bond - Skyfall Die Hüter des Lichts Breaking Dawn Teil 2 Ralph reicht's Der Hobbit - Eine unerwartete Reise Umfragen-Archiv Top Entertainment-Wikis Hier sind die Top-10 der deutschsprachigen Entertainment-Wikis, basierend auf den monatlichen Pageviews. # Narutopedia # Jedipedia # Memory Alpha # DigiPedia # How I Met Your Mother-Wiki # Harry Potter-Wiki # Glee-Wiki # Bleach-Wiki # Scrubs-Wiki # Avatar-Wiki __NOEDITSECTION____NORAIL__